One and Only
by alanamarieee
Summary: this takes place in the middle of the first Lauren Kate book, Fallen. I don't own any of these characters.   Rated M for: minor-ish lemons to come later on


**Hey! so, this is my first fan fiction.. and, my first attempt at writing! hope y'all are okay with it.. pleaseeeeee be nice(: thanks!**

_"At last, Daniel returned to her lips, kissing her with such intensity-sucking her bottom lip, then edging his soft tongue just past her teeth. She opened her mouth wider, desperate to let more of him in, finally unafraid to show how much she yearned for him. To match the force of his kisses with her own. She had sand in her mouth and between her toes, the briny wind raising goose bumps on her skin, and the_ _sweetest, spellbound feeling spilling from her heart."_

There was only one thing going through my head as Daniel kissed me for the first time. Oh. My. Gosh. I felt like i could stay there, in his arms, for the rest of eternity. I

was perfectly content in keeping my current position, and it seemed as if Daniel was too. Until he broke the kiss, and whispered softly in my ear, "I love you Luce." My heart

fluttered, despite my slight disappointment in his stopping our first kiss. How i was even lucky enough to hear those special words, from him of all people, i had no idea; but

there was no way in hell i was going to even think of complaining. I shivered softly whispering the words back to him. He chuckled softly at the hint of pleasure in my voice,

and picked me up baby-style.

"Daniel! What are you doing?" I asked through my giggles as he started walking down the beach carrying me.

"He's getting ready to put you down, that's what he's doing." A startlingly harsh voice came from behind us. Daniel slowly turned, my giggles turning into silence. Perched

next to Miss Sophia's car that Daniel borrowed, was none other than Cam. 'Of course he followed us here..' I glumly thought to myself. I mean, i knew he would. There was no

doubt. I just didn't think he would have found us so soon. I studied Daniel's face, hoping he'd just ignore Cam, open his wings, and fly off. No such luck. Instead, i felt my feet

sinking back into the sand as he set me down, and walked over slowly approaching Cam. If looks could kill, Cam would have died the second Daniel had turned around.

Still glaring down at Cam, Daniel calmly stated, "What are you doing here Cam? She's mine. You already know that, and you just need to face the facts. You'll never get

her."

"Why don't you let her decide that for herself, huh? She may have chosen you all the other times she was alive, but who says she'll choose you this time? She might just

decide she prefers a little side of evil in her life over you and all your.. hmmm.. What's a good word? Oh.. How about _holiness_? If it's even possible to call you holy, seeing

as.." Cam started to finish his statement with a slight smirk making its way to his face, when Daniel interrupted him.

"Don't you dare! You have no right to bring up our past, and don't even think about manipulating her choices! I know how you think, and there is no way in hell im letting

you get close enough to her, to even touch her, much less change her mind for her!" Daniel yelled, now fully glaring in Cam's face.

"Is that so? Well.. We'll see about that Daniel. You and me. Midnight. Cemetery.", Cam coolly retorted, his smirk returning.

"I'm not going to get in another battle with you Cam. It's too risky right now."

"Someone's scared he's gonna lose," Cam taunted, "Cemetery Daniel. See ya then. Oh, and Luce. I'll pick you up in your dorm room after i beat your little boyfriend. Wear

something appealing. I'll want a little treat when im through." He winked at me, smirking at Daniel, as he popped out his huge black wings and flew away.

Frightened, i looked into Daniel's face and grabbed his shirt, "Daniel please don't. Don't fight him tonight. I couldn't stand it if I lost you right after I've just gotten you.

Please.. Stay with me tonight. We can get a hotel room or something. I promise, I'll make it up to you." I pleaded softly, making an attempt at changing his mind.

"Luce.. I can't.. That would be weak and cowardly of me, and I'm not just going to let Cam win like that. Angel battles take a long time. At midnight, walk with me to the

cemetery. When we get there, go to our special spot by the magnolia tree. The place where you first told me about the shadows after Todd's funeral. I'll come get you when

the fight is over. Under no circumstances do you leave that tree. Okay? If the battle starts getting out of hand, I'll disappear from his sight, get you, and we'll run away. Don't

worry Luce. Everything's going to be alright. I promise." And with that, Daniel bent down, kissing me passionately. Behind the kiss, were all of his emotions. Anger at Cam,

Fear for me, and a deep burning love.


End file.
